Falling hard
by SouMa4242564
Summary: It started as dreams, then became real? Is Maka really falling for her partner?
1. Chapter 1

**Soul's POV**

As I went to grab the milk I could hear a thud in Maka's room, I look toward her door and thought there could be no way she was up at this time it's 4 in the morning. I shrugged it off and drank the milk but I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I closed the milk and headed back to my room walking slowly in front of Maka's room wondering if I could hear anything else, surprisingly I could hear her whispering, no quietly singing? I pressed my ear up against the door and I could hear her voice and laughed, so that was where my IPod went. I continued walking back to my room as everything went silent and her door opened slowly, I turned so I could face her, she looked so cute in her pajamas…wait.. I did not say that she's just my tech that's all right?. But she did look cute even in the dark.

"hey" I said she looked at me and said "I um found your IPod" she looked at the ground and held her hand out "nah maka, you can hang on to it if you want to," her head shot up in surprise "really? Don't you want it back?," she looked at me, even in the darkness I could feel her eyes looking at me and the scar on my chest…how could she see that in the dark? "yeah, but it sounds like you know most of the songs on there anyways, you can hang on to it till the morning" I walked over and turned on a light, she covered her eyes and blinked a few times "to bright for you?" I asked "oh no I was just in the dark for so long, couldn't sleep and I found your IPod on the couch so I took it and then I could hear you out here so I thought you were looking for it." She mumbled, I patted her head..even though she hated it whenever I did that "its alright get some sleep though you need it." She smiled at me and nodded. I headed into my room and closed the door, laid down on my bed and fell fast asleep, unfortunately.

**Maka's POV**

That was weird, why didn't he take it back? I wonder. I glanced at his door, then headed over to the couch, I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight not after the dream I had. I turned the light off and laid down playing with his IPod, he's got so many songs on here, and whats this? You can keep a journal on this little thing? I really want to read it but that would be invading his privacy, if he ever had something to tell me…he would tell me wouldn't he? I stared at the 'Journal' shaking my head, why would I even think about that? I found a song and stared out the window, next thing I know I was back into the dream.

Not this, Not this again. I couldn't move, the only thing I could see was darkness I could hear people talking but it was faint and I couldn't make out whose voices they were or what they were saying. I tried to get closer, but it was like swimming in mud. I could make out one voice, it was Soul's.

"I've gotten so many letters from fan girls saying that they would be so much better then Maka as a partner. I don't know what to say"

Would he really just trade me? Am I that bad? I wanted to scream that the easiest thing to say was NO. I managed to find a mirror but when I looked into it I saw Soul. He was sitting at the table in our apartment looking at the stack of letters and smiling. "look at this one , she looks pretty good maybe I wouldn't have to work so hard to protect her…" he smiled that devious looking smile of his. I could finally say something at least; the only thing I could manage was "Soul"

I sit upright on the couch and looked around, I'm awake, at least I didn't fall this time. The clock said it was 6:14 AM. So I managed to get at least 2 hours of sleep? Great. I got up and walked toward the bathroom to take a shower, I have another hour and a half till school I needed it. I sat soul's IPod down on the table as I walked into the bathroom.

**Soul's POV**

I could heard the door shut, she's up but why am I? I looked at the time 6:35AM. I could sleep for another few minutes, but Maka would throw a fit. I slowly got up and got dressed. I walked out of my room as Maka came out of the bathroom, she was just in a towel? Dammit Soul don't get a nose bleed. "hey I didn't know you were up yet." She mumbled but she smiled at me. "I uh, could hear you up" I said scratching my head. "oh well, I'm sorry. I'll make breakfast in a minute" she walked into her room. I glanced down to see my IPod on the table, I picked it up. 30% battery? What was she doing all this time? I played with it in my hand until she walked back out. Her hair was still down, I loved it when it was like that; she looked at me "did I kill it?" she asked I looked down at the IPod "no its still got some battery left, did you listen to this all night Maka?" I asked, she looked down "um…what do you want to eat?" she's trying to dodge the question? Is she hiding something? Before I could say something she walked over to the stove and started cooking.

I watched her, she didn't say another word about it even after we left. Although, I could figure it out, she was up all night. Poor thing can't even stay awake through class, I looked at her as she sleepily looked down at Stein teaching. What is she hiding from me? This isn't like Maka..


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV

After school Soul managed to get Maka to wake up enough to get her home and she collapsed on to the couch. He stared at her and mumbled what am I going to do with you? He placed a blanket over her, looking at her, something about her whenever she slept..made him smile. He bent down and kissed her forehead without thinking, what am I doing? He thought. He then turned away and started walking toward the kitchen, but before he could she grabbed his shirt. "Oh maka, you're awake then?" he looked at her; she took a deep breath and asked "could I tell you something?" "yeah I'm your partner you could tell me anything remember?" she smiled at that and sat up, he sat down next to her she began playing with her hands "hey were you going to tell me something or not?", he asked looking at her in wonder. "Yeah yeah…" she looked at him and began explaining the dream she has been having. "Every time I would find you Soul you were looking at one of the letters saying how maybe they would be better and maybe they could protect themselves.." Tears began to form in her eyes as she kept explaining.

"after that point I can try to say your name but you don't hear me and then I wake up.."

"Maka..would you really think that I would do that to you?"

She looked up at him, "I really don't want to lose you as a partner Soul." She began to cry, he reached out and held her close "you will not lose me Maka, I promise you that, you might be a huge bookworm and a lot of other things, but a bad partner is not one of them" her face turned red "you really mean that Soul?" "Yes Maka I do," he gave her a small smile as she cuddled closer to him. They stayed like that for a while; at least until Maka fell asleep and he picked her up and carried her into her room laying her down on her bed. He looked at her for a minute..

Soul's POV

She looks so cute when she sleeps. I wonder what all this means though, her dreams, my feelings toward her, I don't get any of it…I brush a strand of hair out of her face as I cover her up. Then I walk out closing the door as quietly as I could. I walk into my room, and decided to change clothes, but as I was taking my shirt off I heard the door slowly open. I turn around to see Maka "well hey." I say coolly. "What's wrong? You okay?" I asked looking at her, completely forgetting I don't have a shirt on. She started staring at my chest, I placed a hand over my chest "sorry I forgot-" she cut me off right then and there. She ran up to me and pressed her lips against mine. Was she really doing this? Or am I dreaming again? Not like I would dream about this…no I ever dreamt about this once I'm too cool for that. Wait why am I saying this to you? MAKA IS KISSING ME, I have to enjoy this for as long as I can. My face is starting to turn red, great.

Normal POV

They stood there for a little bit Maka kissed Soul; he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She did not resist, their lips began moving in a rhythm. Sooner or later she pulled away from him, looking at him in a way that made him smile a big toothy smile, she giggled and placed her hand over her mouth. Before he could ask anything about it, she scurried off into her room leaving him there. He smiled some more and continued putting pajamas on and layed on his bed listening to music, thinking about before he touched his lips, smiling again. Maka pulled her journal out from under her bed and started writing

I kissed Soul, and I think I want more, it was amazing. I can feel his Soul from here, he liked it too. I hope I didn't ruin our partnership by doing that, I just needed to know if he felt the same as me, his face was so red I wish I could have gotten a picture. He'll probably ask about it tomorrow, if he does, then I'll answer; "I only did it to know how you felt, now I know, anything else I'll tell you later." Maybe that will work. Maybe. We kissed this once, maybe it'll become more?


	3. Chapter 3

Soul's POV

The next morning didn't have any difference to it, Maka woke me up banging on my door to come eat, I got dressed and came out and ate, and then I waited on her to finish getting ready. We left the apartment soon after that, walking with her was nice she looked different today for some reason, like she hasn't slept which was weird because I know she slept some yesterday…yeah yesterday was a good day though, whenever I think about it I can't help but smile. Maybe the bookworm is falling for her cool partner…

"hey Soul," Maka said pulling me out of my thoughts, "yo," I said back "what are you smiling about?" she looked at me, I laughed, "what do you think I'm smiling about?" her face started turning red, it was actually really cute on her, I've never seen her blush before….wait why was she blushing? She was the one who just randomly kissed me! "what do you think of me Soul?" did I hear that right? She just asked that? "uhh what do you mean Maka?" I looked at her and scratched my head, she started to speak but as soon as she started to all I heard was "IT'S THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WAHOOOOO" as that idiot jumps down from the roof of the school, Tsubaki running to catch up to him "so you guys ready to be with your god today?" he boasted and laughed loudly.

Maka stared at him for a minute then started talking to Tsubaki, I overheard Maka say "hey Tsubaki, can I ask you something?" then she walked off with her, wonder what they're talking about… I watched them, as they entered the building Black*Star yelled "Soul my greatest friend! Come walk with your god!" "Yeah yeah, whatever" I shoved my hands in my pockets and pretended to half way pay attention to Black*Star preach about surpassing god again, doesn't that shit ever get old? Like…ever? Damn.

Maka's POV

"What do you think I should do Tsubaki?" I asked her, I always seem to come to her whenever I needed something, especially when it had to do with Soul. "I think that maybe you should just tell him" she said with a smile, "tell who what?" Liz asked looking back at us, "hey Liz," Tsubaki and I said, "are you guys talking about Soul?" she asked, "What makes you think that?" I said, "because you're blushing now, I knew it you totally have a crush on him Maka!" she smiled "shut up shut up shut up," I said covering my face with my hands, then Tsubaki and her smiled, "hey you know what, maybe you guys should come over to my place tonight, since it is Friday and the guys normally play basketball anyways," Liz said "but wouldn't Kidd get mad?" Tsubaki asked "nah I mean, as long as I promised 'to keep it symmetrical' he wouldn't mind, plus maybe they could stay at somebody elses place and we could all spend the night at my place" she said smiling " I dunno Liz" I mumbled, then she looked at Tsubaki "yeah I mean I'm up for it if it's okay with Kidd" she said.

About that time Soul and Black*Star walked in, and I Liz whispered in my ear "hey look there's your crush" she giggled and so did Tsubaki "shut up!" I said maybe a little bit to loud, Soul looked at me with a questioning look, I smiled "you guys must be so happy to see your god today!" yelled Black*Star. "okay class lets get started today," Stein said interrupting Black*Star on purpose, Soul laughed and walked to his seat, Black*Star headed to Tsubaki, after everyone was settled Stein started talking about dissecting something. Everyone moaned including Soul, I couldn't help but to laugh some at his expression, he looked at me I smiled.

*time skip, after class the boys were playing basketball Maka is with Tsubaki*

I played with one of my pigtails, a nervous habit. "Hey we actually get to spend the night at Kidd's place," Tsubaki smiled. "Girls night!" I could hear Patty singing happily in the distance. I laughed as we approached Kidd's place. "heyyy they're here sis!" Patty said "yeah I know Patty" Liz shot back. We all walked inside and after a while of getting Patty to calm herself down we started sitting around talking.

"So Maka," Liz said "yeah?" I answered looking at her "Truth or Dare?" she said with an evil smile. "Umm Dare?" I said a little bit more nervously then I wanted, she sat up perfectly straight and said "Maka Albarn, I dare you to tell us all your feelings toward Soul Eater," everybody's jaw dropped, including mine "w-what?" I stumbled over my words a bit. "Common we promise not to tell him or anybody for that matter right Patty" Patty shook her head excitedly squeezing her stuffed giraffe, I looked over at Tsubaki, and she gave me a little sympathetic smile. "Please Maka! We promise okay? I just have to know," Liz groaned. I played with my hair and sat up and said "alright then. But if this gets out to anybody, I will hurt you." I stared at Liz and Patty "pinky swear on 's life I won't tell a Soul!" Patty yelled, everybody else smiled as I sat up and started talking.

"Umm…okay..Well…when it comes to Soul, I just don't know, he's like the best partner but he's almost died because of me and I don't understand it, I try to become stronger just for him. I don't want to see him hurt again because of me. I care way to much about him, there's just something about him." I start to think…Soul… "He's amazing in his own way, I mean, he does act completely stupid at times but it's just him and he makes me actually enjoy what we have you know?" I smile I was going to say something else but Liz cut me off "do you have a crush on him?!" I look at her "I kissed him, what do you think" all their jaws dropped and they stared at me "y-you kissed him?" Liz stuttered "yes yes I did." I said proudly like I accomplished something, next thing I know Liz and Patty screamed, and then Liz shouted "OH MY GOSH THAT'S SO CUTE I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE PERFECT FOR EACH OTHER!" I blushed and said "okay…so Liz" "yeah?" "Truth or Dare?" she smiled and said "Truth" we all looked a bit shocked I said "okay well..do you have a crush on somebody" her face turned red. I knew it, if shes going to make me talk about Soul I was totally going to make her talk about whomever her crush is…but I didn't expect… "Yes I do have a crush….." She paused "it's on Kidd". I totally didn't expect that.


	4. Chapter 4

**While Maka and the others were talking about their crushes, Soul was hanging out with the guys..lets see what they are saying**

Soul's POV

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star just keeps yelling "since when should that happen?" Kidd asked. A little after they started getting into it so I yelled… "yo! Why don't you guys play a round and whoever wins-" "gets to take Maka to the dance" Kidd interrupted. I look at him "Maka is not something you can bet on Kidd" why would he even suggest that? "dances aren't Maka's thing anyways she says she can't dance." I mention trying not to punch the smug expression on his face. Black*Star threw the ball at me, I caught it "you guys shall play, whoever wins gets Maka." Black*Star said with a evil look, what the hell? I dribbled and Kidd started to act like he was going to try to intercept me, I tricked him acted like I was going to my right but I went to the left shooting the ball into the basket "SWISH" yelled Black*Star, is that really necessary? Kidd started toward the goal but I managed to get the ball away from him this time and I shot it again.

This game went on and on until I finally won "25 to 35 Soul is the winner!" Black*Star yelled. I looked at Kidd "do you like Maka or something?" I asked, he smiled and said "maybe I do maybe I don't, all I know is that you do you wouldn't have worked so hard if you didn't" I stood there in surprise, looking down at myself covered in sweat…great..now they all knew. "whatever." I grabbed my stuff and started walking away "I need a place to stay tonight!" yelled Kidd "why is somebody in your house?" I asked smartly "Yes actually, Liz and Patty decided to have a slumber party with Maka and Tsubaki" oh right, no Maka tonight..this outta be fun. "I say my place! Since it is a place of a god!" I sighed. Black*Star stood on top of a bench yelling saying his place was magical and whatever..in the middle of the speech Kidd whispered to me "can I stay at your place" i shoved my hands in my pockets of my jeans, "yeah sure whatever," we started walking, leaving Black*Star to preach to the bushes.

Whenever we reached my apartment, Kidd started muttering how it wasn't symmetrical "hey don't touch anything Maka cleans this place all the time, mess something up and she'll hurt you" I smiled at that. "I'm going to take a shower.." I walked into the bathroom as Black*Star walked in and sat on the couch, forgot he comes everywhere we go, Maka is going to have a fit if she finds out he's lying on the couch like that. I was going to say something, but I don't want to seem like I'm whipped or something all because they think I have a crush on her…maybe I do…but still. The last thing I need is them interfering in what I've got with her right now.

I stepped out of the bathroom, only to see Kidd re did everything, it looks spotless.. "Maka is going to have a fit Kidd" I looked at him. "oh well I'll talk to her, she'll understand." He smiled, "Black*Star fell asleep. So it's just me and you Soul" he said. I sighed and walked into my room, he followed "if you touch anything I will kill you" I said grabbing a shirt and putting it on. He sighed and said "okay, well, you have a crush on Maka don't you?" he asked like we were such close friends, well I guess we are in a way. "what is it to you?" I muttered sitting on my bed "ask her to the dance," he said like he's some Dr. Stein or something damn, I was about to say something but he spoke instead "I know you're going to say it's not your scene but for all you know she could like you back," for all I know? She kissed me dammit! She has to have something for me if she of all people is going to kiss me. "Soul?" he said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah?" "Why is your face red?" shit... How am I going to explain that? "Promise not to tell anybody I told you? Especially Black*Star" Kidd nodded and I told him what happened "and then she just randomly..." I paused "kisses me" his eyes got big "are you serious?" "Uh yeah" why is he all surprised? "never thought she'd like you back but I guess she does, you should tell her how you feel Soul" he started to walk out of my room "wait what did you mean by you didn't think she'd like me back?" I started to feel somewhat hurt by that. "I just don't know you like she does, but you can act a bit stupidly sometimes, and she's so smart and a person who always reads.." he paused and looked at me "but then again she just sees something in you and you should not let that go." He walked out after that. I lay down in my bed and thought about what he said. Damn well I will not let that go, it's Maka…


	5. Chapter 5

[Added authors note; so at the girls slumber party they decided to mess with kid's house and place every painting off by a centimeter, and they found out not only did Maka have a crush on Soul and Liz has a crush on Kidd, but Tsubaki likes Black*Star. Also that Kidd made everything in Maka and Soul's apartment symmetrical…now let's see what Maka thinks about that]

Soul's POV

I was sleeping nicely in my room whenever I heard the door open and a huge thud, "SOUL!" yep, Maka's back. I got up and slowly walked out; apparently she stopped by the market or something the groceries were all over the floor now. Kidd was passed out on the floor still, I pointed toward him "I hope you know he did this, I tried to stop him saying you would have a fit but he said he would make you understand." I looked at her, she looked pretty upset, but instead of hitting him or yelling more she sighed and started picking up the groceries, I bent down and helped her. Once we got everything picked up and brought into the kitchen she started cooking. I came and leaned over her shoulder, trying not to get in her way but I wanted to see what she was cooking "I'm cooking pancakes Soul" she said, I smiled then after pouring the mixture onto a pan she turned around and faced me, "I still can't tell you how sorry I am for that," she stared at my scar. Shit I forgot I was shirtless, what guy sleeps in a shirt anyways? Except for the two passed out in our living room. "Maka it wasn't your fault, the weapon always protects their tech you know that," I said softly looking at her. "It is my fault Soul it is all my fault." She mumbled looking at the ground letting her hair cover her face.

I hugged her and said "it's not your fault, don't worry about it were stronger because of it now aren't we?" she hugged me back "yeah I guess so" she spoke softly into my chest. We stood there for a bit then I should hear one of the guys moving. She turned around and flipped the pancakes over before they could notice. "Hey go put on a shirt Soul" she said not turning around…maybe I don't want to wear a shirt, but I went and put one on anyways. Kidd moaned and got up looking up at Maka "well morning Maka," "actually Kidd it's like 1 in the afternoon." She answered, which made him get up faster "I should get home now," "you could stay and eat if you want," she said at this point Black*Star was up "your god has awakened" he said loudly, he looked completely drugged if you want the truth, everybody laughed, including Maka. "Here Black*Star," she handed him a plate of pancakes with syrup on them shaped as a star "WAHHOOO," he yelled as he took his food and started eating at the table. "Here Kidd, 8 pancakes perfectly symmetrical," she handed him his plate that looked so professional; he smiled and went and sat down. "Here Soul, these are specifically for you," she said turning to me, she held out a plate with a lot of pancakes and some strawberries. I couldn't help but smile, she's so amazing.

**Time skip Black*Star and Kidd leave Maka fixed the apartment back the way it was, she just got out of the shower**

She was in pajama pants and an old t-shirt now, her hair was down and it curled at the ends, she looked beautiful, right then and there. "Hey Soul?" she said all innocently, why is she so cute suddenly? "Yeah Maka?" I answered "you never answered my question from yesterday, the one where I asked you what you thought of me," she sat down on the couch and turned to face me. "w-what do you mean by that?" I stuttered some, damn "just tell me what you think of me am I pretty or…?" she trailed off staring straight at me…what am I supposed to say? I think she's beautiful and amazing… "Well Maka, I mean, you're really smart, and a bookworm, definitely can handle yourself if you have a dictionary, or me, around." She stared at me, I tried to play it cool "you're fun sometimes, although other times you're a bit clueless….but from how I know you, I think you're the coolest tech somebody could have, I'm proud to say your my partner." I said with a smile, she smiled some and looked down. Did I say something wrong? What did I do wrong? "What's wrong Maka?" I asked "nothing." Great now she's going to hide stuff from me too? I sighed

"Hey Maka." She looked up at me "you want to go to the dance with me? Its tomorrow night," "you know I can't dance Soul," she mumbled looking at the ground. "I'll lead, it'll be fine" I tried to sound interested in it, "yeah sure if you want to go Soul I'll gladly go with you" she smiled some. Then she laid her head on my shoulder, we watched some TV for a while.

[Hey guys it's the author here haha sorry for like making this chapter boring, but you'll see what it's leading up too! Leave a review if you want!]


	6. Chapter 6

Soul's POV

Okay so, tonight is the night of the dance, Maka has spent all day with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty. I don't know why they had to keep that a secret from me…but anyways, Kidd asked Liz to go to the dance and Black*Star is taking Tsubaki. Right now Black*Star, Kidd, and I are waiting outside Kidd's place for the girls to come out…How long does it take for girls to put on a dress and then leave for a dance? I thought about that but then I could hear Patty's yelling pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Kidd! Liz looks so pretty!" she yelled, about that time I could see Liz walking out of the house next to Patty, she wore a pink dress that came down to about her mid-thigh with black heels, completely matching Patty might I add, Kidd's jaw dropped as they approached. Next I heard Black*Star yelling "TSUBAKI IS THAT YOU?!" I turned around to see a girl with a nice figure walking with her hair down and a blue and white dress with a gold star on her chest. "Yes Black*Star it is me," she said with a smile then she turned to me and said "no matter what, tell Maka she looks good, it took us forever to find her a dress." Smiled at me then got in the limo with Black*Star, Kidd, Liz, and Patty.

I turned around then, only to see Maka slowly walking towards me; she had on a black dress with blue around the edges it reached about mid-thigh on her, she had on blue heels and her hair was down and wavy, just the way I liked it. "Wow Maka," I mumbled when she stopped in front of me "you look good too, Soul," she said quietly with a smile, then getting in the car before me I slid in next to her, shutting the door.

**time skip! They're at the party now**

Black*Star and Patty ran up to the food as soon as we got there, Tsubaki followed, Liz and Kidd walked out toward the dance floor. Maka and I stayed back some, I looked at her, she looked so amazing. "Hey Maka," I managed to say, she looked at me, "you look amazing tonight I hope you know that," her face got really red as I said that, it just made her look cuter. I laughed and started walking "hey wait!" she yelled and ran up to me again "yeah?" "You look pretty amazing yourself." She said with a smile, "and…ladies first remember?" she began walking in front of me, yeah yeah ladies first, at least there was a good view, never knew how good Maka looked. We walked into the dance; they had some good music on, Although Maka looked a little bit nervous.

"Are you alright?" I asked her "what? Oh yeah I'm fine, just hope if we dance I don't mess everything up." Really? She's actually a pretty good dancer, "hey you'll do fine, I'll lead." I said that comforted her some. About that time a slow song came on, of course as soon as we get here. I looked at Maka and she nodded, about that time we headed out into the floor, I placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hand. We slowly danced swaying with the music, she was kind of enjoying herself tonight I could tell there was something different. About that time a light shined on us, oh god what's going on now, Maka looked down her hair now covering her beautiful face. I held her a little bit closer and looked at Tsubaki and Black*Star, about that point I could see what they were trying to do.

"Hey Maka, get ready to spin okay?" she looked up at me and I spun her around, her dress spun out around her it sparkled blue, god she looked so… I can't even describe it…Beautiful? I can't get over it. I pulled her close to me again her face turned a brighter shade of red, I smiled and as it got closer toward the end of the song I dipped her. Everybody clapped, and I pulled her up where we were face to face now, well kind of, she was a bit shorter than me, not by much though. Her face burned red, and then she pulled me out to the balcony.


	7. Chapter 7

(Still Soul's POV)

She stood out toward the railing, the wind blew her hair back a bit, she turned toward me and said "sorry, I had to get out for a minute…" she stared off a bit, I stepped a little closer toward her and placed my hand on her shoulder. "You did great Maka," she smiled and replied "it's only because you were leading Soul," she looked up at me, her eyes looked so beautiful…I really hope that I'm not creepily staring at her or anything. She smiled, then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, I could feel my face get warm damn soul don't blush she's hugged you before. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close, something about this, made me feel kind of amazing…I mean I always feel cool because I'm a cool guy, but this made me feel even better. It's really hard to explain…again why am I explaining all this?

Maka's POV

Ever since that dream, Soul and I seem to have gotten closer, I don't know if that was all because of what I did, or maybe he feels something for me like I do him. Is this love? Maybe, but I promised that I wouldn't love a guy, but Soul is different, something about this…he's always made me feel better, and he has risked his life for me, I would risk mine for his. Maybe I do love soul, maybe…just possibly. "Hey Maka" I heard him say, pulling me out of my thoughts "yeah soul?" "What do you want to do now?" he pulled away his hands still on my hips my hands on his shoulders; he looked me in the eyes, his red eyes, I couldn't help but smile a little. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, "oh nothing," I smiled a little bigger. "Common Maka, you can tell me anything, and now I really want to know. Tell me" he whined a little bit, it was actually really cute.

"I was just thinking that, I love your eyes," I smiled some. He looked at me and said "my eyes? Why?" "Sometimes, your eyes are just memorizing." His face started to turn red, I couldn't help but laugh a little, that just made his face turn a bit brighter.

"Dammit Maka quit being cute,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sometimes you're just too cute and smart for your own good," He gave me that big toothy smile then, and he says I'm the one being cute.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you…" I looked down, how am I supposed to tell him? I probably should have waited till we got home… he put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so we were perfectly eye level, those eyes… I could feel my face turning red, I knew it was because he was smiling now, "you can tell me anything Maka," he said in a low voice, what am I feeling right now?... we started to lean into each other. Then…

"SOUL!" I could hear Black*Star yell, we pulled away quickly, Soul scratched his head and I looked at the ground my hands behind my back. Damn you Black*Star, can we have a moment without you? Just one? Such a bastard.


	8. Chapter 8

Soul's POV

"Soul! What are you doing out here? The party is inside! Yes! Come dance with your god!" Black*Star laughed. Maka looked like she was going to slit his throat; she's cute when she's mad, not like crazy mad or 'I'm going to kill you' mad. The 'you just ruined my moment again I'm going to kill you if you don't leave' mad. "Maybe he wanted to be out here Black*Star, ever think of that?" Maka said, I watched her and Black*Star, "why would he do that? Why would he come and be out here with a weakling like you Maka!" he laughed some more, "Black*Star..." I said looking at him "I wouldn't go there," I leaned up against the wall watching this play out, Maka looked like she was going to hit him, take that back she is going to hit him, if she doesn't I will.

"Why she should know it's true! Nobody can be as strong as a big guy like me! I'll surpass the gods!" Maka walked over to Black*Star her head was down and her hands were in fists, "SHUT UP BLACK*STAR YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! MAYBE I AM A LITTL E WEAK BUT YOU JUST NEED TO SHUT YOUR GODDAMMED MOUTH!" she punched him in the face making him fall back into a table, all I could say is "damn…" she stared at Black*Star for minute "damn Maka," Black*Star muttered wiping some blood off of his face, Tsubaki came running toward Black*Star. Maka took off running before I could say anything "Maka!" I yelled and followed her.

She ran around a corner, I followed but I couldn't find her anywhere, "Maka?!"I yelled out, silence answered me. Shit where could she have gone? I walked around some to catch my breath, I headed home about that time. I walked up the road some the closer to home I got the more I got worried about her… it's Maka she'll come back home right? For all I know she could be home before me, yeah that's it. I quickened my pace, I walked up to our apartment the door was unlocked; I smiled at the hope she was in there.

I walked in, and turned on a light "awe Soul you look adorable!" I heard Blair yell as she hugged me, I've gotten so used to her I no longer get nose bleeds, go me. "Is Maka here?" I asked her, "Maka this Maka that ever ask about little Blair?" she pouted I patted her head, "Sorry Blair, but I'm looking for Maka right now," I looked around some "she's not here," she said then walked toward the window, but I can show you where she is." She winked at me and jumped out of the window, turning into a cat, I looked out she was on flower pot outside the window, "she's over there," she pointed with her tail toward an alley.

I ran out of the apartment and went toward the alley, I looked around, "Maka?" it doesn't look like she was there, and then I heard a faint kind of crying. I ran toward it, and there she was back against the wall and holding on to her knees that were up against her chest with her head resting on them. Her dress sat out around her, I walked over and sat down next to her. She brought her head up, "Soul?" she looked at me, her eyes shined a shade of green that I haven't seen before…it was really beautiful.

"I'm sorry Soul; you didn't have to come for me."

"Yeah I did, you're my partner Maka"

"I'm a really bad partner, Black*Star was right, I'm just a weakling…you could get a partner who could actually defend themselves…you wouldn't have to get hurt…in that dream that's what happened, well to me it's more of a nightmare,"

Is she actually saying this? I would never do that to her, I didn't care if I got hurt, she's my tech and I'm her weapon…and I loved her…. She looked down her hair covered her face; I put my fingers under her chin lifting her head, so she had to look at me. "Maka, you're my tech it's supposed to be that way, and you're the coolest partner anybody could have I wouldn't get another no matter what happened." She looked at me, her face turned red she looked like she was about to say something, but instead I leaned close and placed my lips on hers. Maka, I love you.

Over all POV

They stayed there for a minute, she was in shock but after a minute she closed her eyes and hair; he put his hands on her hips holding her closer.

[Authors note, make out scene in the alley, romantic right?]

She leaned into him, surprising him some…after a while he pulled away, looking at her he placed a hand on her face brushing some of her tears away; she blushed intensely, then she mumbled "hey soul?" "Yeah Maka?" she looked at him and said "I think I'm in love with you," He smiled at her, kissing her again, then said "I love you," He stood up then looked at her holding a hand out, "Let's go home Maka," she smiled and grabbed his hand, he pulled her up and close to him and smiled a big toothy grin, then scooped her up and carried her home.

"I love you Soul," "I love you too Maka," he kissed her once more.

[Author's note chapter 8, a perfectly symmetrical chapter to end on, for some, the next chapter will probably be a bit graphic so if you don't want to read it I'd advise to end here. To the others, Read On! Whenever I get it posted, been going thru a lot of relationship issues, so I'll post when I can! I love you guys!]


	9. Chapter 9

_**[Author's note: It's one in the morning…and what am I doing? Oh you know, sipping tea in the darkness of my room, and reading fanfiction. Then I re-read this one, forgetting I wrote it, and was like OHMYGOSH WHY DON'T THEY FINISH—oh. So I'm going to do that, why didn't people tell me there was slutty fanfiction? I do enjoy fanfiction…..I no longer have a life…so let me finish this so I can feel complete]**_

_**THIS IS KINDA LIKE A SEXY SCENE BETWEEN SOUL N MAKA IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, THEN YOU ENDED ON A PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL CHAPTER (chapter 8) SO JUST A WARNING**_

***All in all POV***

He carried her into the apartment, her arm sluggishly draped around his neck; she looked at him as he walked into her room and softly laid her down on her bed. "Soul…" she said softly, he looked at her and smiled a shark tooth grin which caused her to giggle some, knowing that he too had feelings for her. The nightmare she had was no longer in her memory, all she could think about was the fact that he is here with her, and that he loved her. "Yea Maka?" she blushed at his voice causing her to looking him in the eyes, those amazing eyes of his. "You should sleep in here with me.." her voice drifted off into a little cat like yawn, he couldn't help but laugh some as he shrugged off his jacket, completely forgetting he was dressed all formally due to the dance they were at before this.

While he got his jacket off he didn't notice Maka sit up right on her bed taking her heels off then staring at him while he got comfortable. When he did notice, it caused him to blush some himself, then he couldn't help it; he leaned forward swiftly placing his lips upon hers one more time. She smiled and leaned into it, welcoming the warmth of him as she tangled her fingers in his hair, that white snowy hair that she loved so much. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him kissing her passionately slipping tongue in when he could, surprisingly she welcomed it…every bit of it…every bit of him. He slowly pushed her back, making it where he was on top of her; still kissing he stroked her side slowly bringing his hand up her stomach gently brushing her neck, making her moan a little, finally stopping at the side of her face gently brushing her face. He pulled away taking a good look at her in her black dress, how he would love to get that off of her… "I love you Maka," he breathed "I love you to Soul," she smiled placing a slender finger on his lips before he could say anything else, she leaned up and whispered in his ear "if you're planning on doing anything to me, make sure you use your teeth" she giggled and leaned back onto the bed, leaving him shocked and blushing.

Well, a girl wants what she wants, he thought to himself as he leaned down and kissed her neck, eventually biting her as she let out a soft gasp, as she ran her hands up his shirt stroking the scar on his chest, remembering everything he's done for her. He grabbed her hands, startling her some, but he then leaned back to look at her as he unbuttoned his shirt looking her straight in the eyes as he did so, she looked at him and then his chest, when did he get so…hot? She thought to herself as she ran her hands up his stomach and his sides, then she leaned forward and kissed his chest and stomach, eventually kissing the full length of his scar, then licking up his stomach and chest stopping to kiss his neck; he moaned a little as she came closer, not even inches away from his face she leaned forward and bit his lip. "When did you get so sexy like?" he said softly as he unzipped the back of her dress letting the sleeves fall off of her slender shoulders. She let out a soft moan as she helped the dress come off placing it on the floor then saying "remember whose my papa, and Soul…" she said innocently, he looked at her, "you didn't use your teeth," she said pouting. He laughed and kissed her, as he did so she ran her hands so she could help him take his shirt off, throwing it on the floor with her dress, along with his pants. She climbed on top of him, biting his neck and kissing his chest; he brought his hand up and gently brought her head back up so he could kiss her again, and distract her long enough for him to roll over and be back on top her fingers gently scratching his sides. He found her hands and held them, bringing them up so they would be above her head; he leaned down and licked her neck, then bit it making her moan loudly. He then kissed her chest eventually giving way to her, finding ways to make her make squeaky noises, which just made everything better. The last of their clothes fell to the floor, (Soul made Maka happy because this time around, he used his teeth, and she did the same to him).

_[Author's Note; ….*nosebleed*….]_


End file.
